A Little Too Late
by progressive
Summary: They're just a little too late to say sorry. She's leaving, forever. They were tactless they didn't know how hurtful they were.


**People, I hope you enjoy. Sorry if this is really, really short. My sister, Sabrina, is annoying me not to use the com! WHEEEE!!!Please RXR... thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN GA... HT Does.. plus, I had to have my sister, didn't I:(( SOBS **

_

* * *

_

_Flashback_

"_Mikan-chan," Mr. Narumi called. Mikan stopped what she was doing and went to Mr. Narumi. "Yes Mr. Narumi?" the 12-year-old brunette asked with innocent eyes. _

"_This is going to be hard." Mr. Narumi thought. "Look at those eyes! She's so innocent!" Then he gave her a smile. "Mikan, we discovered that your alice has a far and greater capacity than we had expected. _

_Mikan looked at him. "You mean when I can do this?" She made fire appear on her hand. Mr. Narumi was astonished. _

"_Since when did you learn how to do that?" he asked. "Ah.. Let's see, since 1..2..3..4, yes 4 days ago!" she said happily._

"_Well Mikan, do you care for your friends?" he asked. "Do I ever! Their my life!" she exclaimed. "Well, you want to protect them, right?" he asked. _

"OF COURSE I WOULD MR. NARUMI! I'D USE MY LIFE TO PROTECT THEM!" she screamed. Mr. Narumi thought that his eardrum had blasted off to Mars.

"_Ok.. Well, the headmaster told me that you would start training, you know, to protect your friends here in the ACADEMY." He said emphasizing the word academy. _

"_I see." Mikan said, understanding what he really meant. "Thank Natsume and Hotaru for not making her dense anymore!" he thought while singing Hallelujah. _

"_Will I be training in the Academy?" she asked. _

"_Hmm.. No. You'll be training OUTSIDE the Academy. _

"_When will I be leaving?" she asked in a concerned tone. _

"_Today at 3! You should start packing now!" he exclaimed happily. "Ok. Better start packing then." She said. _

_Then Mr. Narumi changed his expression. He had a serious expression plastered on his face. "Oh yes, Mikan, you'll start doing missions now. Sorry." _

_Then she whispered, It's ok, Mr. Narumi. _

_End Of Flashback_

Mikan started packing, but she didn't let her friends know. She had finished packing and decided to spend her day with her friends. She went out and looked for her friends.

**Friend 1: Hotaru Imai**

Mikan went to Hotaru's lab, to find out that she was busy working on one of her experiments. "HOTARU!" Mikan exclaimed. Hotaru stopped her work. Then she looked at Mikan and gave a fake smile. "Come here you." She said. "OH Hotaru!" Mikan said as she ran to Hotaru, to give her a big hug. Then when Mikan was near, Hotaru gave a sly smile and hit Mikan with her oh so famous baka gun.

Then Mikan cried the Pacific ocean. "HOTARU!!! I just wanted to give you a hug!!" she cried out.

"You baka. I thought Hyuuga and myself not to be so dense anymore." She said calmly. "You're still an idiot no matter what we do, aren't you?" she whispered but it was loud enough for Mikan to hear. Then Mikan covered her eyes with her bangs.

"Ok then Hotaru, I don't think I should disturb you now! You're still busy trying to make your new invention right? Well I don't think I should disturb you now! Oh well. Bye Hotaru!" Mikan said fakishly happily.. (?)

Even the most observant of them all, Hotaru didn't notice the tremble in her voice.

"Baka."

Mikan decided to find a new friend. Hmm.. AHA!

**Friend 2: Ruka Nogi**

Mikan decided to find him with the animals. Mikan went to the farm and found Ruka there. "Hey Ruka!" she greeted happily. Ruka looked at her and smiled. "Hey Mikan." He greeted back. Then Mikan felt sad with her experience with Hotaru.

"Hey Ruka," she said with a different tone.

Ruka looked at her because he knew that she was serious. "Yeah?" he asked.

"C-can I hug you?" she asked. "Well, it's ok if you don't want to. I can ju—" she was cut off.

"Of course you can Mikan. We're friends." He said.

She hugged Ruka. It was a friend hug. Then she smiled. "Thank you, Ruka. Stay nice." Ruka smiled. "Stay clumsy." He said. Ouch. That hurt. She gave him a fake smile and ran off.

"Who else.. It's 11:00 am!" Mikan cried. "What about Natsume? Hmm." She thought. Mikan knew her feelings towards Natsume since they were 10. She loved him, and she would even sacrifice herself for him. But no one knew. Not even her best friend. Or did she? Hmm..

**Friend 3: Natsume Hyuuga**

Mikan headed towards the Sakura tree, where she'd usually find Natsume, reading his manga. And she found him there.

"Good Morning Natsume." She greeted him.

"Hn." Was his reply. He was on the tree, and Mikan was on the ground. "Can you come down here?" she asked him. "Why should I Polka dots?" he asked, annoyed. She was bothering him, and he wanted to read his manga so badly.

"Please?" she asked.

He sighed. He knew his feelings towards her. And it was more than a like. He loved her, more than life itself. They were the only ones there. It was 11:00 am and it was a Saturday. The people woke up at 2. He went down and sat down beside her.

He could sense that she was troubled. And she needed him to talk to. She didn't complain, and that definitely wasn't her.

She sighed. "Natsume," she said. "Pretend you were a girl."

Natsume got shocked at the mere thought of being a girl. "Which I'm not." He said.

"I said pretend, didn't I?"

"Whatever. Just go on, go on."

"Ok, pretend you were a girl. Then you like this guy. No, this feeling is more than like. You love this guy, and you don't know if this guy loves you back! Then you get too afraid that if you ask that guy if he loves you, you're afraid of being rejected. What would you do to know if the guy likes you or not?" she asked.

"Hn." Was all he said. Natsume _was_ _actually_ thinking of an answer towards _Mikan Sakura's_ question.

Thinking.. Mikan Sakura.. those words don't seem to go right. No way.

He was feeling the same thing, well, the difference is, HE was the boy and he was the one afraid of being rejected by a GIRL who was right beside him.

Mikan glanced at her watch. 2:30 pm. 30 minutes more.

She sighed. "You know what I'd do?" she asked him.

He didn't reply. She took that as what would you do.

"Well, there IS this one boy I like. No, this feeling is much bigger than like. It's love. But I'm afraid of being rejected by him. But, to save me, I'll tell him, even though I get rejected. Rejection IS painful, but at least now, I know that he doesn't love me." She said.

Natsume wished the boy were him.

Then she looked at Natsume and her watch. 2:58 pm, it read. She had 2 minutes.

The limo had all her belongings and was parked near the Sakura tree. (But they can't see Natsume and Mikan)

2:59.

"Natsume, I know you think of me as a stupid idiot, but, I love you ok? I've loved you ever since we were 10." She said with tears rolling down her face.

Natsume was too shocked to even move. She had loved him all this time, and he didn't know. He wanted to keep her, have her and love her, all to _himself._ This feeling was made of the purest _want_, which was swallowing him up little by little.

3:00.

Her watch started beeping. She ran to the limo, heart broken, for Natsume had not said anything, and she thought that _he had not loved her._

Natsume stood there. He froze. The limo had left and didn't know where she was going. He was going to confess to her tomorrow, but he didn't know that he was _too late._

_**Inside The Limo**_

"_You're still an idiot no matter what we do, aren't you?"_

"_Baka."_

_"Stay clumsy." _

_He had not loved her _

She recalled the words and her feelings towards every hurtful word that they had said. With Natsume, that was her thought.

They were being tactless; they didn't know how much their words meant to her. Every word, were daggers stabbing her pure and fragile heart, leaving her alone to suffer.

She cried quietly, not letting the driver hearing her sobs.

_You don't know what your words mean. _

_If you're going to say sorry, you're just a little too late. _

* * *

**Reviews please? **


End file.
